Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie
Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie is the first VeggieTales feature film. Plot Bob and Dad Asparagus are driving Junior, Laura, Annie, and Percy Pea to concert hosted by kids' singer Twippo. Laura, who has won a contest to see Twippo backstage, keeps bragging to her friends about how she won and teases them. Bob has become very frustrated on finding a route to the concert and with Dad on him singing songs and playing his guitar instead of helping him with the map. On the way, Bob hits a bump and makes Laura lose her Twippo ticket and runs into a family of porcupines in which they pop out the tires. They crash down a hill and become lost. As everyone gets out of the car, they see a seafood restaurant. They head to the restaurant to call a tow truck and grab a bite to eat. They are greeted and are given a table by the French Peas. After Junior blames Laura for the trouble, he goes to sit down and is greeted by The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. They tell him that what he said to Laura was too mean and show a little compassion. Fun Facts Trivia *Originally, the movie was going to be a 45 minute VeggieTales episode about Noah's Ark. But because animating animal fur is difficult, the story was switched over to Jonah due to water being easier to animate. After a long script writing, the team decided that the episode should be a feature-length film. All the characters for the movie were made in 1999, but production didn't begin until a year later due to the lack of people at Big Idea. They would eventually do an adaption on Noah later. *When finding out who Jonah would be, the team though that Archibald shouldn't be Jonah since he wasn't deemed as a main character in the series. Larry was considered but was scrapped because he doesn't get serious, Bob was then a consideration since he's serious but since the story of Jonah ends with Jonah not learning the team didn't feel right about Bob not learning anything. At one point, Junior was even considered which didn't make sense at all. At the end, the team had no choice but to go with Archibald. *After the film's release, Big Idea faced bankruptcy and got bought out by Classic Media (which then later got bought out by DreamWorks and was renamed to DreamWorks Classics.) *After the bankruptcy, Phil Vischer left his position as President of Big Idea but he still writes scripts for the episodes and still does the voices. Inside References * The van that Bob drives was used as a background extra in Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! It was also modeled after a real van that Ron Smith drove during his early years at Big Idea. * Mr. Twisty's voice is actually Goliath's voice. Real World References * Larry says that Alf will be on TV in a couple of minutes when Jonah negotiates with the pirates to take him to Tarshish. Alf is an old TV series that aired in 80s'. Category:VeggieTales Category:Specials/Films Category:Biblical adaptations Category:VHS Category:DVDs